bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark709
Dark709 is an early BZPower comic maker. He is known for his creation of the Chimoru, Chimoru Omega, and Chimoru Alpha sprite kits, as well as his comic series, Dark709's Comics, which is currently on its fourth season. He has made two movies of the comics, and is currently releasing parts of the third. The Comic Land, which many comic makers use, was also invented by him. Many BZP members greatly respect him, even Marty Razor Kirra, a spriting legend. Life as a Le-Matoran Dark709 wasn't always infected. He used to be Lucas709, a worker for a Gukko Farm cleaning up Gukko poop. One day, his employer, Mr. Offal, asked Lucas to be a part of a experiment which would turn Lucas into a super genius, however, Lucas was not paying attention, instead dreaming of opening a comic studio. He quit and left back to his home, despite Mr. Offal pleading with him that his only employee left would be Fred, a bag of potato chips. Bobooba Dark returned to his house in Bobooba City, where he was roommates with Bob. He was eating dinner when a strange being appeared in the middle of his dining table. The being told Dark that he would be watching both him and Bob, then faded away. The next day, both Dark and Bob left Bobooba and headed towards BZ Metru. Transpods Dark and Bob reached the Transpods station where Dark wanted to buy tickets to go to BZ Metru. However, the only pilot available was Tori Tori since all the other pilots were sick. Unfortunately, Tori Tori was new and had no idea what he was doing. He also had itchy eyes and had taken sleeping pills prior. He started to inform Dark that the only thing he remembered from his "New Pilot Training Manual" was that only trained, professional pilots in perfect health and with perfect vision should operate the pods or else everyone would die a fiery death, but Dark was not paying attention and told Tori Tori just to get them to BZ Metru. Meanwhile, Sir. Pickles wanted to kill Dark so that Malice Borg could rise again. He decided to go along with Dark, Bob, and Tori Tori in the Transpods. More will be added later as the Past Saga is unfolding. Other Dimensional Versions Bizzaro Dark709- The Bizzaro Dimension's Dark 709 who was hired as a bounty hunter. His mission was to destroy the Toa of the Comic Land. He was hired by Zero and Orez's master. He was locked in a battle with Toa Matrak (aka Mustard Guy when he was blown up when Matrak when he shot at a highly explosive gas tank. Attributes Personality Dark is calm, but has an occasional temper. Powers Dark709 can shoot powerful blasts of energized laser balls. He also has diffrent kinds of author powers. Other Appearances Dark709 has also appeared in Philipnova798's Comic Factory 2.0, Ulitmas' Comics 2.0 and Peanut buttered shoes- Well, whatever Tapika's first comics were called... and Vahi786's Comics. He has also made appearances in Noob War, VakamaTK's Comics and Randomly Associated Things. Retirement hoax In 2009, Dark709 announced that after five years of comic making, he would retire. And as such, will stop production of the third movie as well as the updated Past saga. He would release a final Flash video, and then leave BZP forever. As it was a few days before April Fool's Day, the posters did not entirely believe this, with members such as Gavla and Superkid11 claiming it was true, and others such as Kittens and Tavakai (then VakamaTK) claiming it to be a cleverly placed April Fool's Day joke, Kittens remarking that the Flash video would probably be a Rickroll (which it in fact turned out to be). It has since been revealed to have been an April Fools joke. It did however manage to cause some shock, with authors such as Vahi786 even considered quitting as well. Trivia *Dark "submitted" a comic strip for the Nuparurocks' Comics guest strip week. In reality, however, this was a replica of a generic Dark709-like comic by Nuparurocks himself, as it forcefully parodied the stereotypes associated with his comics. "It was all in good humor," says Ennar. "The lawsuit oughta just blow over any time now." See also *Dark709 film series *Dark709's Comics Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Veterans Category:Spriters